I Want You
by Redd Dawn
Summary: WARNING! OCS! Havoc ends up with an unstable chick, Roy has a thing for his doctor, and ed knocks up a liebrarian... Then they all move in together... Am I carzy, or just really board? rated M for good reasons
1. Chapter 1

Dear the people who are reading this:

I've been wanting to write this for awhile now…. I just haven't gotten around to it yet. This first part's gonna be vague and disjointed, as are all the beginnings of the chapters in this series. WARNING!!! I have oc's in this! If you don't like it then go ahead and flame me! I can take it bitches!

Shadows and Smoke 

She wanted him. And he wanted her. That was an understanding they had come to the night before. But then it had been hurried, desperate. For him, it had been the first time. He couldn't remember the first time after all. She could. It wasn't that much different from the second time. Now it was different though.

He slammed her up against the wall, his mouth locked into hers. He tasted like coffee and cigarettes. She tasted like sweat and chocolate.

Everything was heat and their bodies, entwining, needing, wanting. And when they reached the breaking point and she called out his name, he felt that he could almost understand what heaven must be like.

Well, then! What do you think? You get to find out who they are in the chapter!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, herez the next part.

Lipstick and Cigarettes 

(Wow, that sounds like some smutty romance novel….)

That Goddamn bustard had stolen his girlfriend again! Okay, so Jenny wasn't really his girlfriend, but… he had been crushing. And it would take a total idiot not to notice that.

Jenny was the new librarian. Havoc had met her quite by accident. He had been in the library, pretending to help Fury do some research and had gotten up to go for a smoke. He hadn't been paying attention, and had tripped over a large stack of books. "Ohmygod, are you okay?" came a voice as Havoc rolled over on his back.

An extremely cute girl with long red hair was bent over him, a look of concern on her face. "I am now…" he said smiling.

"I am sooo sorry," she said holding out a hand which Havoc took. "I shouldn't have left those books there!" She gave a hard tug and he found himself on his feet. Man, this girl was stronger than she looked….. "I'm so stupid!"

"Hey, it's okay, really!" he said with a slight chuckle. "My name's Jean Havoc." This time it was him holding out the hand.

"I'm Jenny Miller," she replied taking it. "I… guess I overreacted. I've been yelled at for doing stuff like that before." She blushed. "I guess… I'm kind of a klutz…"

"Hey, I'm the one who fell!"

"I guess so!" She laughed. She had a great laugh.

"Jean! Where'd you go?" Fury yelled, sticking his head around the corner of the nearest bookshelf. He received several shushes for his pains.

"I gotta go…." Havoc said moving away.

"See you later?" Jenny asked. Havoc turned back to her, blushing slightly.

"Uh, sure…." He said, then he hurried back over to Fury.

……..

That was how it started. Havoc went to the library a lot over the next month or so. But he never got up the courage to ask Jenny out. Of course, Mustang didn't seem to have that problem…

Havoc was now out side the colonel's office, stewing in anger and self pity, futilely searching for a match or a lighter. "Damn damn damn!" he swore quietly as each one of his pockets turned up empty. This was definitely not his lucky day. It had seemed all right at first. It was nice weather after all, and he had a fresh pack of cigarettes. He might even have had enough courage today to ask Jenny out. Unfortunately, he had been beaten to the punch.

Earlier that day, Jenny had come into the office, carrying something white. While he had no idea why she was there, Jean was pleasantly surprised. At lest, until she said what she was there for.

"Oh, hi Jean!" she said in her usual bright and happy way. A happy bubble seemed to form in his heart as she got nearer. He was going to ask her, he was finally—"Hey, the colonel wouldn't happen to be around would he?"

Jean felt his happy bubble begin to deflate. "You mean Mustang?" he said flatly, already knowing but dreading the answer.

"Yeah. He left this at my house last night." She held up a white glove with a red transmutation circle on it. Jean felt like he was going to throw up. "Jean? Are you okay?" she asked, looking genuinely concerned. Did she honestly not realize? Did she truly have no idea how he felt?

"Um, yeah…. He's in his office." He said pointing at the door. Inside he was cursing at himself. This was what he got for not saying anything… although he was sure Mustang most likely would have taken her anyway.

And now, a few hours later, when Mustang was in a meeting, and Jenny was long gone, he couldn't even find a light. The cigarette that he had been intending to smoke was placed between his lips. He closed his eyes and sighed. He reached for the cigarette to put it back into it's pack, but like so many other things he tried to do lately, someone beat him to it.

He opened his eyes as the cancer stick left his lips. Standing in front of him was a tall, dark, and extremely good looking woman with his cigarette between her fingers. She didn't say a word. She just put it between her own lips and took out a rather nice lighter. She flipped it open and lit Jean's cigarette in one fluid motion. "Catch," she said and then tossed him the lighter. Jean caught it in a state of disbelief as she walked out the door.

……..

"Hey Jean!" The military member in question turned his head away the lighter with which he was currently trying to light his cigarette. He was in the main office sitting behind his desk, trying to sneak a smoke. Jenny plopped herself down in the chair that was across form Jean's own. The redhead placed her elbows on the wooden surface and put her chin on her balled fists. "So," she said, tilting her head to one side and smiling that awesomely adorable smile. "How come you're never in the library anymore?"

Jean tried not to get angry. He really tried. But things had just kept mounting up. First of all, there was Mustang's lack of ridicule. At first, Jean had thought it was a good thing. One of the worst parts of the colonel's constant theft of his crushes was his long winded brags about the ladies. But this time, he seemed…. Distracted…. Worn out….. And in Jean's increasing state of stressed out paranoia, he had begun to think that it was because Jenny was… Well, good… And because of that bastrud, he was missing out on her. And that plus the extra work load he had received recently (that was almost certainly Mustang's fault as well) and his inability to get a date for his life, even though the Don Juan of the military was apparently in a steady relationship (with Jenny, that basturd) just….built up on his mental state. And so he got angry.

"I don't have much reason anymore do I?" he snapped acidly, looking at her coldly. Her eyes seemed to narrow in confusion as her smile disagreed and she sat up straight.

"W-what?" she said quietly. "I don't under-"

"Oh come on! It would take a complete idiot not to realize why I was hanging around there! I mean, I never set foot in that place if I could help it until you showed up!" He hissed, slamming his fist down on the table, causing quite a few heads to turn and Jenny to jump.

She still looked confused for a moment, and then her eyes widened with surprised realization. "You mean you…" she whispered. Then she groaned and put her head in her hands. "Oh God I'm such an idiot!" came Jenny's muffled voice from behind her hands.

Jean was struck dumb. Her reaction was nothing like he expected. He had thought that she would have denied having known anything, or acted like a total bitch. But this was… different. She sounded like she was going to start crying. "Wh-what?" he said, his anger gone.

"I waited forever for you to ask me out or something, but you never did, and I thought you didn't like me, and so when Roy asked me out, I said yes…. God, I'm so stupid!" Jenny said, her face still buried in her hands.

Jean was taken aback. She hadn't known… What's more, she had been waiting on him. "You're the idiot?" he asked quietly, wondering how he could have been so stupid. For a brief moment, he thought that, perhaps, he could get that relationship with Jenny that he had wanted so badly for so long, but then he remembered about the colonel. He sighed. "There's no chance now, is there?" he asked a little sadly.

Jenny took her hands away from her face and looked at Jean with an expression that was hard to read. "No I'm afraid not. Man, I feel like a total bitch." The pretty little redhead slumped back into the chair and put on an adorable pouty face.

"Jenny, please-" Jean said, because even though Jenny was extremely cute with that look on her face, she only had it there because she was sad and Jean really didn't want her to be sad now that he knew she wasn't a cruel bitch.

"Wait!" she said suddenly, sitting up and smiling. "I know how to fix this! I'll set you up on a blind date!"

Jean's eyes widened, not only in surprise, but in disbelief. How could a blind date possibly 'fix' this?

"Just be at this restaurant at seven tomorrow night!" she said, grabbing a pen and a scrap of paper and hurriedly writing something down. "There!" She pushed the paper towards Jean. "Omigod!" Jenny had caught sight of her watch. "I'm gonna be late for work!" With that she sprang out of the chair and hurried out the door, looking behind her to say, "See ya later, Jean!" Some how she made it out without running into anything… Or anyone.

Jean sat there for awhile, in stunned silence. He reached for the paper Jenny had left behind, almost as if he was in a trance. He read what was written on it. _The Blue Onyx._ He knew the place. It was pretty nice, but not too expensive. But… a blind date? Jean wasn't sure at all if that was such a good idea… But still, for the rest of the day, he couldn't stop thinking about it. And the next night, Jean found him self at _The Blue Onyx _by six thirty.

…….

Roy Mustang was sitting in his office trying desperately not to think about a certain extremely beautiful blonde female doctor when his redheaded girlfriend came bursting in. In the two weeks or so that they had been dating, Jenny had never knocked on any door that he was on the other side of. She wasn't trying to be rude or anything, Jenny was just like that: bold. It was actually one of her most charming qualities, although it was a bit annoying at times. This time, it was a welcome distraction.

"Hey Roy!" Jenny said cheerfully as she sat her self on his desk. Roy hadn't slept in a few days, but despite his current state of partial semi-consciousness, he was still able to notice the ample amount of Jenny's very nice legs that was visible in the short skirt she was wearing. "Guess what?"

Roy slowly brought his gaze upward from the firm curves of his girlfriend's thighs to her beautiful green eyes. "Hmmm?" he said dazedly.

"I said, 'Guess what?'."

"Oh…" Roy absentmindedly ran his hand through his hair.

"Hey," Jenny reached over and gently grabbed Roy's chin. She lifted his face so she could look into his eyes. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," Roy lied. "Of course I am."

"Hmmm…" Jenny seemed to give him a once over, but then she just shrugged and turned away, saying, "Whatever." Then she crossed her arms and flipped her hair, the type of gestures she'd make when she was expecting something.

It took awhile for Roy's tired and distracted brain to work its way back to what that something was, but finally, "Oh! Um, I give up, what?"

Jenny raised an eyebrow playfully, but then her expression changed to one that was nearly impossible to read. "I just found out yesterday that I was wrong about Jean…"

"Jean?"

"Uh, Lt. Havoc-"

"I know who you meant, I just meant that… Well, I didn't even know you knew Jean… And what were you wrong about?"

"Oh, I thought that he didn't like me, so when you asked me out, I said yes, but I was wrong, he did like me…. So… yeah."

Roy stared at Jenny blankly for a few seconds. Then he laughed humorlessly and ran his hand though his hair again. "Damn, he probably thinks I did it on purpose…" he muttered.

"What?" Jenny asked.

"Oh… Nothing…"

"Oh… Well, anyway," she said hopping down from Roy's desk, and then hurrying around to where he was siting and dragging him up by the arm. "You're taking me out tonight!"

"Wait, what? Where?"

"_The Blue Onyx,_" Jenny said matter of factly as she forced Roy into his overcoat.

"But don't you need reservations for that place or something?" Poor Colonel Mustang's state of bewilderment was deepening by the second.

"Don't worry, I took care of all that!" the seemingly crazed librarian said as she pushed Roy out the door.

"Okay….." Roy said, admitting defeat. "So what's the occasion?"

"We have to make sure that Jean's date goes all right!"

"…What?" Roy said flatly as Jenny pulled him through the building.

"I set Jean up on a blind date and I want you to help me make sure it goes okay!" Jenny said cheerily. Roy had by now resigned himself to whatever Jenny had planed for tonight.

……

Okay, there will of course be more. Hopefully it won't take as long…


End file.
